


Six of Cups

by pirotess



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Tarot, Tarot Card Design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Red salvia means "I'm always thinking about you".





	Six of Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> From Yoshi's translation of the Persona World Guidance book:  
_A member of the sage family, its name means "rescue" in Latin and in antiquity it was used as a medicinal herb for treatment. It has small red or white petals, and makes sweet honey. A red salvia was left behind by Joker to "release memories of the fire" in flower language._


End file.
